


Maybe Together

by ami_ven



Category: Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures
Genre: Community: writerverse, Developing Relationship, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Maybe someday…
Relationships: Ken Carson/Barbie Roberts
Kudos: 14





	Maybe Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write only during a song), prompt “Come Out of the Shade” (by The Perishers)

When Barbie pictured her future, Ken was always there.

It was normal, of course it was, they’d grown up together. Her future included all her friends, her sisters, but Ken was her _best_ friend. The person she went to for everything, the one she could always count on. 

But weren’t the best relationships built on friendship? Her parents had been friends in school before they’d started dating, and they were still crazy in love.

It seemed silly to be thinking of ‘forever’ now, when they still had college and jobs and everything else to think about. But she knew Ken would be there for all of it, and maybe… maybe… they would be there together.

THE END


End file.
